peliculas_y_seriesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez Cornett (Grand Prairie, Texas, Estados Unidos, 22 de julio de 1992) es una actriz, cantante, compositora, y diseñadora de moda estadounidense. Inició su carrera como actriz a los siete años de edad, con el papel secundario de Gianna en la serie infantil Barney & Friends. Participó en ella hasta 2004, cuando se vio forzada a retirarse del elenco. uego de eso, hizo apariciones pequeñas en películas y series de televisión como Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003), Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005) y Brain Zapped (2006). A partir de 2006, apareció en diversas series del canal de televisión Disney Channel como The Suite Life of Zack and Cody y Hannah Montana. Asimismo, filmó algunos spin-off que el canal no emitió. Finalmente, en 2007, protagonizó la serie Wizards of Waverly Place, que le otorgó diversos premios. El programa tuvo buena recepción y ganó tres veces el premio Emmy al mejor programa infantil. Durante la filmación del programa, protagonizó películas como Another Cinderella Story (2008), Princess Protection Program (2009) y Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, que contaron con buena recepción. En 2008, también hizo su debut como actriz de voz en la película animada Dr. Seuss' Horton hears a Who!. Simultáneamente, ese mismo año firmó un contrato con la discográfica Hollywood Records y participó en numerosas bandas sonoras como Disneymania 6, Tinker Bell y Another Cinderella Story. Biografía En 2009 formó una banda llamada Selena Gomez & The Scene, el 29 de septiembre de ese mismo año, la discográfica publicó su primer álbum de estudio, titulado Kiss & Tell. El álbum tuvo buena recepción comercial y consiguió la certificación de disco de oro por parte de la RIAA y la CRIA. Según Bill Lamb de About.com, Kiss & Tell presenta influencias de Miley Cyrus, Kelly Clarkson y Avril Lavigne. Para promocionar el disco, Hollywood Records lanzó dos sencillos: «Falling Down» y «Naturally». Este último contó con buena recepción comercial y obtuvo reseñas positivas por parte de los críticos musicales, y llegó a ser certificado con discos de platino en los Estados Unidos y Canadá. Fue la primera hija del mexicanoRicardo Joel Gómez y la antigua actriz de teatro estadounidense Mandy Teefey, quien dio a luz a Gomez a la temprana edad de dieciséis. Gomez recibió su nombre debido a la cantante texana Selena Quintanilla, de quien sus padres eran admiradores. Gomez dijo que «a medida que fui creciendo y podía entender por qué por ella me llamaron así, fui a visitar su tumba y los lugares que frecuentaba». Sus padres se separaron cuando tenía cinco años, y desde entonces su madre la crio sola.Gomez reveló que inicialmente culpaba a su madre por el divorcio, ya que «quería demasiado una familia». En junio de 2012, se asoció con Nicole by O.P.I. para producir sus propios esmaltes de uñas. Lanzó su colección de catorce esmaltes en la primavera del 2013, y algunos de estos llevan el nombre de canciones de su autoría como «Hit the Lights» y «Naturally». El mismo año, Shashi Reddy, fundadora de Case-Mate, seleccionó a Gomez para incluirla en su campaña Right Case, Right Occasion, para diseñar forros y carcasas para teléfonos. En 2013, Adidas NEO Label la eligió como su imagen publicitaria, y a su vez, diseñadora. En 2015, la línea de cuidados para el cabello Pantene escogió a Gomez como su imagen publicitaria. Filmografía Películas Series de televisión